In a complex storage system, the transactional persistency of metadata should be maintained so that the integrity of data is maintanced in the event of a system crash, shutdown or unplanned powerutage. Traditionally, trnetadata is maintained in an on-disk journal on a persistent storage device, where the on-disk journal is updated synchronously with databeing written to a persistent storage device (e.g., as part of an inline code path in the context of an put/output operation, referred to herein as an IO core path). Accordingly, writing data to persistent storage generally includes a first write operation that writes the data to a persistent storage deviceand at least one additional write operation that writes metadata for that data to the persistent storage device. The additional write operationfor the metadata to the persistent storage device increases latency.